Megaman 11
Megaman 11 is a downloadable game for Xbox Live, Playstation Network, and WiiWare. In this game, players don't play as Megaman, as instead he's the main antagonist, while the new main protagonists are a military-built squad of robot masters, each with their own specializations. = Gameplay = Megaman 11 is the first game to introduce squad-based elements while retaining the old-school, 2D, 8-bit platforming the series is known for. Players directly control Rifle Man, who wields a regular assault rifle, while he/she gives orders to each of his/her AI-controlled squad-mates, including Heavy Man, who wields a missile launcher, Stealth Woman, who can turn invisible, Sniper Woman, who wields a sniper-rifle, Demo Man, who tosses claymores on any hard surface, and Cleric Woman, who provides energy tanks to her allies. At the beginning, players pick between one of eight stages featuring one of eight robot masters (including Stove Man, Sail Man, Tundra Man, Vine Man, Static Man, Sharp Man, Gust Man, and Lunar Woman), and if they manage to complete all eight stages, they head on to Megaman's fortress where in the end they must confront Megaman. Since each of the six military robot masters already have their own weapons, they don't have the ability to absorb the boss robots' powers just like Megaman. Throughout each stage, players give orders to their AI-controlled squad-mates to solve certain puzzles and defeat certain enemies and bosses. The game also comes with six-player online co-op, so that up to six players can control each member of the military robot squad. = Story (spoilers ahead) = Megaman, once known for saving the world countless times from Dr. Wily, has built an army of robots and threatens to conquer the world. So the military builds and sends a military squad of six robot masters, each with their own military specializations, to find and defeat Megaman and his eight robot masters. Throughout their quest, they encounter the mysterious Guitar Man, a guitar-playing robot master that provides to them cryptic advice to completing each and every mission. After defeating Megaman's eight robot masters, the squad infiltrates Megaman's fortress and battles Megaman, only to learn that Guitar Man is the real Megaman, and that the Megaman they were chasing and fighting against was a fake built by Dr. Wily to frame Megaman. The real Megaman disguised himself as Guitar Man to evade capture from the military robot masters while guiding them every step of the way. Learning about this, the squad infiltrates Dr. Wily's fortress, and inside, fights Dr. Wily himself. After defeating him, Dr. Wily escapes again by using a flash grenade and sets off a self-destruct mechanism on his fortress. The squad was too heavily battle-damaged to escape, but Megaman appears and saves the six robots. The squad thanks Megaman for saving their lives, while Megaman thanks them for helping him defeat Dr. Wily despite the fact that he escaped again. The robot squad then asks Megaman if there will ever be a true peace and salvation from Dr. Wily and other evil forces like him, and he replies to their question by saying that he wondered about it too, but learned that true peace doesn't mean lacking evil on the outside, but rather being in the middle of that same evil yet still having peace within the heart. As long as the squad and Megaman attains true peace within the heart rather than on the outside, that's when they can overcome any form of evil like Dr. Wily. Category:Action Category:Story telling Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Puzzle Category:Online Category:6 player co-op Category:Art concept Category:Megaman memories art collection Category:Robot masters art collection